Project Summary/Abstract Antimicrobial resistance (AMR) is a critical threat to public health nationally and globally. AMR in food- producing animals threatens the efficacy of therapeutics that ensure animal health and welfare as well as poses a threat to human health. FDA recently announced a plan to bring all medically important antimicrobial drugs under veterinary oversight, which is currently changing the relationship veterinarians have with their clients regarding antimicrobial use on farms. Veterinary organizations have defined antimicrobial stewardship, identified the core principles, and promote the development of antimicrobial stewardship plans. The California Department of Food and Agriculture in collaboration with Washington State University and the University of California, Davis, offer actionable recommendations that acknowledge the perception of barriers and recognize motivators for the implementation of antimicrobial stewardship plans in agriculture. A one-day conference that will provide evidence-based, sustainable solutions for practicing veterinarians and livestock producers to develop practical antimicrobial stewardship plans for their farms. While the principles of stewardship may apply across all sectors of agriculture, the practical application of these concepts will differ with each livestock commodity due to the huge variation in management practices and infectious diseases between species and production types. The focus of this first conference will be antimicrobial stewardship in dairy production. ?Partnering for Dairy Antimicrobial Stewardship: A conference for producers and veterinarians in the West? will serve as a template for others to use across the country and for different food animal species in the West.